lake_munrofandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan Tearny
Ethan Tearny is a graduate in the class of 2019 at Lake Munro. Character History First seen in season 21 when he is in 7th grade. He is the younger brother of Zoey Tearny and shown to live with an abusive alcoholic mother. Zoey uses every attempt to protect him. She later gets them both out and put into foster care where they are put into separate group homes. They later get reunited after they are put into the same foster home along with Rebecca. In season 24, the custody over him and Zoey is re-examined. Because of his young age, he is placed back into his mother's custody after she is deemed fit by her rehab center and the courts. Zoey remains with her foster parents, but attempts to fight the courts on their decision. Zoey comes up with a plan to show her mother is unfit, however it fails and Ethan goes into her custody. In season 25, Zoey tries to find ways to see Ethan while her mother won't let her. Later, after their mother relapses, he is put into danger. He ends up in the hospitial due to injuries caused by his mother. In season 26, he is again placed in foster care, but with a different family from Zoey and Rebecca. Zoey fights to get him back. In season 27, he begins to fall behind in school after all of his moving. He and Zoey end up spending a lot of time at school together after they are not able to see each other outside of school. They end up skipping classes to do so as well. When Zoey turns 18, she attempts to petition for custody of her little brother. In season 28, he is seen encouraging Zoey to talk to Kendall. Later, he is seen at graduation for his sister. In season 29, he begins to act out and shoplifts from several stores. He does not get caught by authorites, however his foster parents catch him and he is grounded. Later, he misses Zoey so he calls her at school, which makes him feel better. Later, he gets news that his mother relapsed, overdosed, and had passed away. He isolates himself from everyone, including Rebecca and his foster parents. In season 30, he doesn't return to school after winter break. It is mentioed that Zoey had just left to return to university. Later, Rebecca goes to visit him after it has been weeks since he returned to school. He confesses to her that he feels guilty because he never got to forgive his mother for everything and now he never has the chance. He also feels guilty because of how long he hated her and now he can never change that. Later, he finally returns to school, but is very behind on his school work. Later, he begins talking to Miss Kimber about his mother's death and how this has affected him. Later, he goes to the senior prom with Rebecca. She tells him that she is moving far away after graduation to get a fresh start on her life. He is sad, but understands her decision and says he will visit her. They spend their last nights together before graduation. Later, he is seen at the graduation and after the ceremony is over, he hugs Rebecca and tells her goodbye. In season 31, he begins applying to colleges and tries to find ways to afford it. Later, he develops a crush on Mia, a girl in his class. He later asks her out and they begin a relationship. He is nervous about impressing her because he does not have a lot of money or things and she tells him that she just wants to be with him and it does not matter what they do. Later, Mia wants to meet his parents but he is nervous telling her about his past. Later, he tells her the whole story about his mother and all of the different homes he has lived in over the past couple of years. Later, she wants to have sex with him but he tells her he is still a virgin. She tells him she can wait until he is ready, much to his relief. Later, they go sledding together during winter break. In season 32, he deals with missing Zoey and Rebecca. Later, he breaks-up with Mia after they rarely see each other. Later, he tries to figure out what to do after graduation and whether he should stay in the area or move away since his only family is no longer around. Later, he begins to feel very lonely. He doesn't have a date to the dance, but Zoey shows up and surprises him. She tells him that she will be his date for his senior prom. Later, he decides to move closer to Zoey and she invites him to move into her apartment she has at school. He is last seen at graduation getting his diploma. Trivia *He has appeared in 94 episodes. *Despite being a regular in season 28, he never had a main storyline.